


how to properly die (or how to lose something that you’ve never had)

by rorywilliaws



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Loss, Pain, Short One Shot, drabble but not quite a drabble, otpness
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywilliaws/pseuds/rorywilliaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ela nunca havia sido dele, e agora ele via. Eles eram apenas indivíduos com linhas do tempo cruzadas, mas enquanto um se apaixonava, o outro esquecia."</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to properly die (or how to lose something that you’ve never had)

Ela nunca havia sido dele, e agora ele via. Eles eram apenas indivíduos com linhas do tempo cruzadas, mas enquanto um se apaixonava, o outro esquecia. Enquanto ela era dele, com todos os seus dois corações, ele não sabia quem ela era, e isso o irritava a ponto de odiá-la profundamente.

 

Ele nunca tinha admitido isso em voz alta, mas ele quis odiá-la mais que tudo. Cada “spoiler” tido com aquele sorriso misterioso o fazia ter vontade de acertar um tiro em alguém, ele não sabia se era nele mesmo ou nela. Era irritante, frustrante, e ele queria apagar aquele olhar do rosto dela. Ele não reparava no brilho triste que existia neles, porque não era importante, e ele sempre seria egoísta.

 

Mas esse sentimento... Não foi para sempre, claro que não. Ela era maravilhosa, de várias formas maravilhosas. Ele não poderia evitar se apaixonar, não é mesmo? Ele esperava que não, ou pelo menos ele tentou não. Era burrice amar alguém que você sabia como, quando e onde iria morrer, e pior, que você sabia que era um pouco culpa sua (ou muito). Ele não era burro, nunca foi e não era agora que queria ser. Não, ele não era estupido assim. Foi inevitável.

 

Mas, oh, ele caiu aos pés dela, tão forte e profundo, ele se sentia numa enorme queda. Ela esquecia enquanto ele a amava.

 

Quando ela não sentia mais nada e os lábios contra os seus eram apenas para envenená-lo (e ele tinha que admitir que foi uma forma muito inteligente de fazer isso, ele não suspeitou até sentir a primeira batida de um de seus corações faltar), ele quis aceitar aquilo. Ele lutou para mantê-la salva, e não para sobreviver. Ele só sobreviveu porque ela não estava tão perdida assim, porque Amy implorou e porque ele não pode empurrá-la para longe de si. Aquilo não era uma esperança crescendo em seu peito.

 

(Era, era sim. Ele achou que podia a salvar, o tolo)

 

Ele lutou para viver na segunda vez porque ele se alimentou daquela esperança boba que tudo podia se resolver. Ele e ela podiam estar vivos e bem e felizes. Ele enrolou a gravata em suas mãos no topo da pirâmide para selar uma promessa e a beijou para gravar o gosto dela contra sua língua, era doce. O fim era amargo. E o amor deles, agridoce.

 

Mas as lágrimas que escorriam pelas suas bochechas eram salgadas e não o faziam se lembrar dela de forma alguma.

 

Quando ela perdeu os pais e ele, os amigos, ambos eram de volta os dois velhos amantes de sempre e ele a segurou em seus braços, e ela chorou em seu colo, e ele a fez uma xícara de chá. As coisas pareciam tão certas e ao mesmo tempo tão erradas. Ele beijou a dor para fora do corpo dela até ela esquecer e dormir envolvida em lençóis e abraços.

 

Por último, o grand finale. A canção das torres em Dalirium era um espetáculo a parte, mas nada era mais belo que a mulher ao seu lado. Ela sorriu, ela o amava novamente, mas tudo cheirava a morte para ele. Ela ainda era quente sob seus dedos, mas ele podia sentir o frio chegar, vagarosamente, e em breve ela estaria morta. Ele fez amor com ela porque queria gravar no fundo da sua mente como ela sentia contra si, cada suave sussurro contra seu pescoço e como era enterrar a cabeça em seus cabelos e dormir. Ele queria poder ter sufocado naquele momento, porque assim nada mais doeria.

 

Depois, mais nada. O peso da morte era demais para seus tão fatigados ombros, e ele desejou ir também. Ele não podia, e nem ela quereria.

 

Ele se lembrou de quando não a conhecia e se teria sido melhor nunca tê-la conhecido. Seria, mas ao mesmo tempo não.

 

Todas as vezes que ele esteve morrendo, ela pode salvá-lo, mas o que fazer quando está simplesmente fora do seu controle? E, principalmente, o que fazer quando era sua culpa? Ele admitia até mesmo que tudo de ruim na vida de Melody Pond havia sido sua culpa, e isso fazia a morte dela doer ainda mais.

 

Ela não era dele, nunca foi. Mas ele era totalmente dela, estava gravado em sua pele e em sua alma. Ele só não sabia porque doía tanto perder algo que nunca possuiu.


End file.
